Kissing You
by BlackImprint
Summary: One-shot uber-fluffy out-take from Love Letters. Jake finally gets to kiss Nessie senseless like he's always wanted to, and she finally understands the depth of her wolf's feelings for her. Read 'Love Letters' first!


**A/N** _– Hi Everyone - This piece was inspired by Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove. I was listening to it the other night and started musing how wonderful it would be to feel like that. Then I started thinking about that kiss from the end of Love Letters *Sigh* :) …And so that's now morphed into this out-take! I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's Nessie's POV because, well, wouldn't we all love to be kissed like that by Jake ..! (^_^)_

_Cheers,  
>BlackImprint<em>

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>I looked up from my laptop just in time to see Jake bound in through the open window.<p>

In one swift movement, he had crossed the room and was standing just inches away from me. I gasped as he picked me up in his arms and twirled me around like he used to when I was little. When the whirlwind slowed, he dropped me back down so that my face was level with his. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his face broke into a white-toothed grin. And then the twinkle in his eyes softened into something else, as the pools of onyx filled with warmth, darkening as he looked into mine.

He placed me gently back down onto the floor, his eyes never once leaving mine. His hands slipped down to my waist. The firmness of his strong hands and the heat of his touch were intoxicating.

He leaned in to me and then paused, as if holding himself on the precipice of a lifechanging moment. I was suddenly conscious of every sound, every scent, every sensation – of his breath hot against the edge of my cheek, the thundering of his heart as its beat quickened, the speeding up of my own, and the heady heat of his strong, steady hands on my skin. The electricity was palpable.

He nuzzled my neck, taking long deep breaths, ghosting his lips along my jawline. Almost touching, but not quite. The nearness of him was excruciating in its sweet torture.

"I love you Ness," he murmured against my skin. "I've always loved you, and I will always love you. Always and forever."

I tried to respond, but my throat was dry and my knees were weak. It was all I could do to just stand there and drink in the delicious scent and touch of my Jake. The tantalising caress of his lips skimming my skin made my head spin. An involuntary moan escaped my lips.

When Jake lifted his head to look at me again, it was with such tenderness that it made me feel as if I was the most precious thing in the whole world to him. With a warm finger under the tip of my chin, he lifted my face to his and then he leaned in closer.

And soft as a butterfly's caress, he gently touched his lips to mine.

The world stopped, and everything else fell away except for my Jacob and me. I had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it was finally coming true. My first kiss. It was so soft, so pure and tender... the perfect embodiment of my Jacob's love for me. I thought my heart would burst from the joy that was brimming to its very edges. I wanted to remember everything about this moment, and for it to be forever emblazoned into my heart and soul. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, but the heat that rushed through my body told me that I wanted, _needed_, more.

Jake gently pulled away, and I realised that my eyes were closed and that I'd been holding my breath.

"Jake, I…" I began, but he held a finger over my lips.

"I'm not done yet honey," he smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. He dropped one hand onto my lower back and pulled me flush against him. I felt the hardness of his muscled body, and the rugged strength in its powerful, broad planes. The sparkle in Jake's eye shifted to something I hadn't seen before. It made my breathing hitch, and the thrumming of my heart stepped itself up a notch.

Jake leaned down and touched his lips to mine again, gently at first and then with slowly increasing intensity. I felt his tongue flick over my lips, begging for entrance. I opened them, and he deepened the kiss, drawing me closer into him. I felt the heat of his mouth's caress spread through my body, and once again I went weak at the knees. It was so hard to explain, but it was like I was feeling everything that was _him_ permeate through every fibre of my being. I felt love – pure, overwhelming, unconditional love - but also so much more. Layered with that love was tenderness, strength, passion, and a vow of steadfast and unwavering devotion. It was a kiss filled with a lifetime of longing, and the promise of all that was to come.

He began kissing me more passionately, and I felt his hunger, his desire, his need for me, and at the same time my need to belong to him became so overwhelming. He lifted me up, and I hitched my legs around his waist instinctively.

As Jake's mouth continued to caress mine, I felt all of the things this gentle, brave, amazing man had been to me - my childhood playmate, my loyal protector, my best friend, my confidante… and now, the man I loved so desperately. He would always be everything I wanted, everything I need. And as long as he drew breath in this world, I knew I would never fear, never want for anything, never be alone. His touch made me feel so secure, so profoundly safe. I felt utterly, completely, absolutely loved. I was his imprint. We were bonded by a force more pure and powerful than words could ever describe. And it was the most wonderful, wondrous feeling in the world.

When I had first found out about imprinting, the fear had loomed in the back of my mind like a ghostly shadow, that someday Jake would imprint on some lucky girl and my sun would leave to brighten someone else's day. I was so jealous of this unnamed, faceless person who was destined to be the centre of my Jacob's world. For so long, I had hoped, wished, prayed that that person would be me. But there had been no inkling he felt that way for me. And so I had guarded my heart, trying in vain to stop myself from falling ever deeper. But I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. He was so easy to love, and so impossible not to. I had always felt so drawn to him, like there was some kind of gravity holding us together. It was as if we were joined by steel cables, my soul harnessed to his. I knew in my heart of hearts that if the inevitable happened and then he left, I wouldn't be able to let him go. And so every day I had tried in vain to keep up the walls around my heart. As long as I denied it, I reasoned, I could still protect my heart from its inescapable, painful fate.

And now, as Jake's lips moved against mine and I tasted the warm caresses of his tongue - the doubts and fears that had plagued me only moments before, the myriad of questions that had run through my panicked mind – Was the love forced? Is he the one? Did I want this? Could I love him back the way he loved me? – They all faded away, and I knew with crystal clarity that more than anything else in this life, I wanted my Jake. How could I ever have doubted this? It was him. It was always him. It would always be him. My Jacob and no other. We were made for each other, he and I. Jake was the reason that every day of my life was a happy memory. No-one else had ever made me feel this way, and no-one else ever could.

I realised now that with every passing day my heart had attached itself more to him. I had tried so hard to deny it, but I didn't want to anymore. No more fighting it. No more resisting. I allowed the warmth to brim over and course through every fibre of my being, and finally I gave in to what my heart and soul had been crying out for so long.

I was free falling, and I didn't care.

"Oh Jake, I love you, I love you so much," I murmured against his lips.

Allowing myself to love and be loved by Jake was all that it took to complete me. The last missing puzzle piece had finally fallen into place. I felt more alive in this moment than I had ever felt in my whole lifetime. The emotions spilled over and found form in a single tear of pure joy that fell down my cheek.

Without looking up, he gently kissed away the droplet.

"I more than love you Ness", he whispered, and I shuddered at the wonderful caress of his hot breath against my face. "You're my world, my everything. I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back. I will love you - you and no other. Always and forever. My Imprint."

And then he touched his lips back to mine, kissing me with such passion as if life depended on it.

_And finally, I understood._


End file.
